Ijutsu
by Nushi
Summary: Being healed every month is taking it's toll on Gekkou Hayate. Enduring the pain to complete missions and the process of living is made a little easier by one kunoichi. [hayasaku]
1. Hospital Visit

Ijutsu: (noun) medicine; healing art

Only thing you need to know: Gekkou Hayate did not die. Yeah, alternate universe, kinda. Oh and Sakura will be, hmmm, 18. Nice and legal.

Disclaimer: No money made and characters are not my own.

* * *

Hospital Visit, Chapter 1

* * *

Weak afternoon light creeped it's way under Hayate's eyelids. Blinking slowly trying to get used to the searing pain in his eyes he slowly turned his head toward the doorway of the hospital room. 

"No! I know you're toying with me Shizune!" Slight giggles ensued from both women for a moment.

"I'm completely serious, then - you have to believe me – he does this..." The rest of the sentence was lost to him until Sakura burst out laughing and slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Sakura! Shhhhh you're gonna wake...too late." Shizune had glanced into the room to see Hayate watching them blearily. Lifting her fingers in a little wave she gave the blushing Sakura a look of warning before walking away.

Sakura walked towards Hayate's bed still blushing and eye's shining with laughter. She pulled the chair against the wall level with his chest and sat down.

"How are feeling?" She gently pulled the blanket covering him down to his stomach and pulled up his light blue hospital shirt. Slipping a warm hand underneath she closed her eyes, palm coming to rest on his chest.

How did he feel? He had to think about it for a second as warm chakra spread from her hand into his lungs. His eyes hurt a little, but they usually did when he was tired and worn out from his treatments. Mostly his chest felt a little heavy, like there was earth between his muscles and the lining of his lungs. It didn't hurt in the least but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

However he didn't feel the slightest need to cough to get his lungs working again. They felt clear and it was incredibly easy to breathe, at the moment anyway. It was always a relief not to fight for every breath.

"Mmm." Was as much of a response as he could muster. His throat felt dry and a little scratchy, but if he coughed now it would be for a normal reason and wouldn't bother him.

"Good." Sakura replied, giving him a smile with her eyes still closed in concentration.

The crease between her brows relaxed a little as she shifted her position, hand smoothing up to his neck a little. Then her hand quickly went back to the middle of his chest. As she felt her hand over his sides to check each part of his lungs thoroughly he closed his eyes.

Her hand and chakra were warm against and inside of his chest. He was being lulled into sleep again when footsteps stopped outside of his door.

"Can he receive guests?" A man's voice drawled. Hayate turned his head back towards the door as Sakura did the same.

"Kakashi-sensei. Only if you're quiet and alo-" Genma burst in carrying sake and a few cups with Asuma following behind a little more slowly.

"He's awake! We can get started early!" Genma smacked his gear sharply down on the windowsill of the room and pulled up a chair.

"Sorry Sakura…" Kakashi gave her an apologetic look before turning his attention to Hayate. "Want something to drink?" Kakashi never asked how he felt. Not that Hayate minded, he hated hearing the standard questions pertaining to his health twenty times a day.

"Of course he does! Look at him, he's ready for a drink after being in here all day."

"No!" All four men turned back to Sakura. "No drinking, and definitely NO smoking!" She snapped Asmua's lighter closed as he held it up to his mouth, cigarette poised.

"C'mon Sakura…" Genma held up the sake bottle and wiggled it at her, the contents sloshing invitingly.

"I'm working! Now get out. ALL of you." She eyed Kakashi as he took her seat next to the still silent Hayate.

Tsunade coming to check on her patient looked around the corner to see her student grabbing two older jounin by their vests, hauling one out of a chair. Then she saw the sake cups and the bottle Genma was holding.

"Sake! Well I should hang around the hospital more often." A murmur of 'Hokage-sama' was heard from three of the men.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura looked disappointed and Tsunade quickly realized that Sakura didn't think this was entirely appropriate.

Tsunade smiled at her student and pushed Asuma out into hall before walking into the room and relieving Sakura of her grasp on the other two jounin.

"You heard her boys, out!" It didn't take much effort to have Kakashi walking towards the door but she quickly leaned into Genma and whispered into his ear as Sakura regained her seat. "Grab the cups moron."

A grin split his face and the Hokage was amazed his senbon didn't drop from his lips. Quickly gathering the cups he was hauled out by his arm waving at Hayate.

"I'll come find you later!" Genma called still in tow of his Hokage. Kakashi stopped and closed the door his eye a half moon indicating a smile.

Sakura shook her head, Tsunade wasn't going to get any work done this afternoon again. Glancing back she noticed Hayate still gazing at the door.

"I'm sorry Gekkou-san, did you want to drink?" Hayate shifted and pushed his pillows around so he could sit up. He cleared his throat a little before giving her a kind smile.

"Not so much, they'll ambush me tonight when I try to leave, so it doesn't really matter." He was rewarded by the flash of her smile before she pulled up his shirt, complete business once again.

For the next five minutes he let his mind slip back into a half doze while she continued with his post checkup.

Sakura felt the day's treatment catching up with her, it was draining, but she refused to let another medic take her place during the hour long procedure more than once. Having learned how to perform it a few months back she strived and finally succeeded in being able to handle at least as much as Shizune.

She smirked a little with pride. Tsunade could of course sit for the entire hour or so and seemingly pump chakra with little effort. Shizune and her self however had to let other medics take over briefly before continuing.

It was a difficult procedure; the set up had to take place in a huge room down below the hospital. Painting of the correct symbols and pattern on the floor took three chuunin medics almost a half hour to complete. Tsunade brought out a huge old text and would crank it open each time because even she couldn't do it from memory alone.

Sighing briefly, everything seemed fine, or at least as fine as it could be inside of her patient. Looking out the window at the grey sky Sakura wondered how the three older jounin could get drunk at five in the afternoon. Didn't they have any missions or training to accomplish?

"You look tried." Sakura pulled her hand away from his chest as his comment pulled her back.

"Actually you're the one who looks tired." The darkish skin under his eyes shifted as he smiled. "Get some rest so you can stay up and drink."

"Are those doctors' orders? Sounds like malpractice…" Sakura gave him a light slap on his thigh with the back of her hand.

"I'll try to look in on you before you escape. Bye Gekkou-san." Making her way to the door she turned and smiled.

"Bye Haruno-san."

* * *

Hayate retrieved his clothes from next to the hospital bed and quickly shrugged into them. The hospital was quiet as visiting hours had already ended a while before. Making his way to the front of the hospital he checked himself out and headed for the front door. 

The ease of breathing always distracted him for a few hours after he was done being healed temporarily. Practicing taking deep breaths without having to cough was entertaining enough to make him almost miss who was following him out into the street.

"Gekkou-san, it doesn't look like your kidnappers have shown up yet." Stopping, he waited for her to catch up to him before continuing. It was dark around them as they made their way slowly along the mostly quiet street.

"Ah, don't worry, any second now." Looking around in the darkness Sakura expected at least Genma to jump out. "And don't call me that."

"What?" Distracted she turned back to him.

"You can call me by my first name Haruno-san. I thought you just talked that way because you were working." They both gave a half glance over their shoulders. Someone else was following them.

"Sorry. You can me by my first name as well." Ignoring whoever was behind them Sakura stepped in close enough to make Hayate bend his ear towards her. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, he's coming." With that Hayate was tackled to the ground and a flurry of scuffling took place at Sakura's feet.

Genma rolled over and tried to pin Hayate to the ground, grasping one wrist and trying to grab the other. A hand on her arm pulled Sakura out of the way as Hayate got his feet under him and Genma ended up on his back.

"Careful, this could take a few minutes." Kakashi moved them back a few more paces until they finally had to jump out of the way.

Hayate ended up belly down in the street with Genma sitting on him and holding his arms between his shoulder blades.

"Can I have a drink now?" Hayate sounded bored.

"You're no fun Gekkou." Actually they enjoyed wrestling after Hayate felt better. Genma liked engage him because he'd usually win, of course only because Hayate didn't care if he lost. Plus Hayate felt good enough for it and didn't feel like his lungs might burst after the exertion.

"How impressive," Sakura commented dryly. Genma was of course grinning at her. "Taking on a man who just got out the hospital less than fifteen minutes ago."

"And a sick one!" Genma added happily.

"Yes, even more impressive because he didn't even try to win." Sakura smiled as sweetly as possible before ducking behind her teacher as Genma made a grab for her.

"Sounds like a challenge kunoichi." Kakashi intercepted him and steered him around.

"Let's go get a drink." Left her teachers masked mouth before they too were rolling around in the street, the odds seemingly in Kakashi's favor.

Hayate stood and dusted himself as he walked around his friends towards Sakura.

"Want to come with?" He asked the smiling young woman. She blinked a few times before nodding and following him.

They were a block and a half away, still walking in the hopes that whoever won would catch up to them. Kakashi landed next to Sakura easily and tried to fix his hair. He only succeeded in making it look messier.

"Will Genma be joining us?" A playful smile on her lips as she addressed him.

"In a little bit." Kakashi said easily eyeing her with amusement. Sakura looked behind her and paused. "No teasing him when he's tied up Sakura." Kakashi laughed.

A 'Who, me?' innocent expression lit her face as she pointed to herself. This made Kakashi laugh even more. Hayate watched her with renewed interest; he didn't often see women make Kakashi laugh so easily. He noticed that Sakura acted completely different when she wasn't working, not as careful, almost mischievous. Maybe that's why it seemed Genma was always relentlessly teasing her.

* * *

Sakura was laughing into her second drink of the night at something Asuma had just said when Genma walked into the bar and noticed them. He shot a glare at Kakashi and walked over to the table. This made Sakura erupt into a fit of hysterics, tears leaking out of her eyes to trail down her pink cheeks. 

The amused look on Hayate's face as he watched her made Genma roll his eyes.

"You are an ass Hatake." Asuma shoved a cup in front of Genma before lighting another cigarette. "Drunk already Sakura?" He teased; she was the only one with a sake cup and another drink in hand.

"She's this way normally." Kakashi said yanking down his mask to take a drink.

"Good thing Ino isn't here. It's just plain scary when they're together…" Asuma looked at the pink headed girl between himself and Kakashi.

Hayate listened curiously, he didn't often let them drag him out to drink, he wasn't aware that Kakashi and Asuma drank with their underage students often. He coughed a little out of habit before taking another drink. The change in Sakura's mood made all three men blink. She immediately stopped laughing, like a switch had been flipped, and sat up straight.

"Did that hurt?" She asked quickly leaning into Kakashi's chest hand out stretched towards Hayate's.

"What? Are you going to give him a checkup right here at the table Sakura-chan?" Genma asked as he reached for the bottle of sake.

"Jealous?" She countered sitting back up. Genma blinked into his cup trying to think.

"Hmmmm, maybe you just want to get his clothes off right now." Genma ignored her question and decided riling her was more fun.

"Why would I want that? I see him naked anyways." She said completely serious. Hayate sighed and continued to stare into his drink.

"Don't like what you see then?" He leaned across the table, Asuma was shaking his head in disgust and Kakashi watched his student think.

Sakura seemed to be thinking hard about this, staring at Genma before looking over at Hayate. She appraised him carefully. He in turn watched her practically molest his upper body with her eyes. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant moment for him.

Rather than not saying anything, which is what she wanted to do, Sakura felt throwing her weight into Hayate's corner would be extremely enjoyable.

"I can see why the chuunins mill around his room and always ask if I need help caring for him afterwards, let's just say that." Sakura said smiling but blushing a little at the same time.

Laughter erupted around the table causing Sakura to blush an even deeper shade of pink. But Hayate smiled at her before shaking his head as Genma leaned on him.

"You never told me chuunins try to get on you while you're there! Is that why you go so often? I should make a habit of staying at the hospital."

"They're scared of getting a senbon in the eye Genma, that's why it's never happened to you." Asuma offered lightly.

"Eh? C'mon, it's better than being coughed on." He jabbed a thumb in Hayate's direction. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"At least I don't think foreplay involves dragging a sharp object across women's skin." A senbon sunk into the wood of Hayate's chair right between his legs. He didn't even blink, just paused before finishing the motion of taking a drink.

Genma put his hand under the table and between Hayate's legs, jerking the senbon free. Hayate ignored him and the implied threat. He was so used to having the senbon either prodded into his body or shot at him it had little effect.

"So wanna hang out tonight Sakura-chan?" The senbon was popped back into his mouth as Sakura shook her head quickly.

"None of us do after what we just heard Shiranui." Kakashi had a slight smirk on his face that would normally be missed.

"You ruined my chances Gekkou." Genma accused. Hayate smiled kindly at him.

"There never was a chance Genma, that's what you're not getting."

* * *

Poor sick Hayate, he's so hot and sick and needing of care. Makes me wanna play nurse. Naughty nurse that is… 

Dedicated to my friend, who was thoroughly upset when she saw Hayate die a few days back while watching an episode of Naruto.

Your Nushi


	2. Successful Mission

Heh, I have so much to do, and yet I actually had this chapter finished before the weekend. Be proud of me.

Disclaimer: Kishi-kun is so bad! Why does he kill off characters he knows everyone will adore? Ick, I used kun…

* * *

Successful Mission, Chapter 2

* * *

"NO! Not that one…here see? Look at the book for God's-Stop! No don't cry, just make sure you're painting the same symbol in the correct position." Tsunade was busy rushing around correcting the new various chuunins painting the seal for the ijutsu.

Sakura watched one young kunoichi's eyes well up with tears as she held her brush, almost dripping with paint, watching her Hokage.

"I think I'll go see if Hayate is here yet." Sakura turned away as the girl brushed her tears away and began painting the last ring of symbols and words around the outer edge.

"Hayate is it?" Shizune cooed as Sakura started to walk away. Doing her best to ignore the older kunoichi Sakura made her way up from the basement.

The temperature rose greatly as she reached the first floor, a warm breeze was flowing through the front doors of the hospital as she made her way to the front desk. It was still early, not even midmorning and Sakura hoped that she could regain enough strength by early afternoon to keep working.

Hayate's visits seemed to be happening more and more often lately. It had been barely two weeks since she'd spent an afternoon and evening sleeping off her exhaustion from the last time. Not that she really minded, it was part of her job and was building her stamina and chakra supply more than during any other kind of training she'd ever endured.

As she approached the front desk the female nin sitting and pulling files smiled up at her.

"He's just walked in a few moments ago Sakura-san." Sakura waved a thanks and walked off down a hallway to the room reserved for Hayate.

The door was cracked open slightly so Sakura walked in without a second thought.

"Gekkou-san…Oh, Sorry!" As she entered the room she quickly closed the door behind her and turned around.

Hayate pulled up the hospital pants and shrugged on the shirt, watching the back of his medics head. The embarrassment was easily seen on her pink cheeks but he wondered why. She'd be seeing him completely nude in a short while and be placing her hands on him. What was the difference if she saw him naked now?

"It's fine. Is it time?" The back of her bobbed twice and she turned to watch him place his neatly folded clothes on the chair next to the bed.

"Ready?" He nodded once, chin barely moving, and Sakura led him out of the room.

* * *

Coolness from the floor seeped into Sakura's legs and made her squirm slightly. Chakra pumped smoothly from her hands and Tsunade's as more chakra gathered, weakly now, from the circle beneath Hayate.

"Need a break?" Sakura blinked her eyes open slowly and focused in the dim light. Tsunade was moving her hands upwards, shifting her attention to the top of Hayate's right lung.

"No, I'm almost done here I think." She was already at the top of his left lung. Currently she couldn't find much else that could be repaired.

Scar tissue was building in another part of his lung and she'd spent a great amount of time trying to clear and smooth it, cultivating the correct lining he needed. His breathing was coming easier and smoother as a male medic switched with another on the outside ring of the design.

Sakura swept what chakra she had left and what was coming in beneath him to find another lesion in his lung. She stopped the tiniest trickle and healed the area before continuing her search. Not much else could be, the seal was weakening and everyone's chakra was running low.

Hayate's cells seemed intent on destroying themselves and corrupting those around them. It was extremely unrewarding to find an area just healed already reverting back to its decomposing state.

Tsunade was sweeping his entire body with chakra as Sakura sat back exhausted. Shizune was groaning and complaining about her knees as the three medics waiting around as replacements began to gather up paints, books and various other supplies.

Hayate had passed out only a few minutes into the ijutsu and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Sakura wasn't worried though, placing him under using anesthetic or another jutsu wasn't the best idea, so they let him pass out from the procedure naturally.

As she watched his eyes close and body stiffen in the beginning she knew it must be painful but he never voiced any complaints.

Leaning forward Sakura titled his head to the side and brushed damp dark hair away from his face.

"He doesn't seem to be in any pain at the moment. Still out of it though…" Tsunade cracked open one of his dark brown eyes for a moment.

"He looks cold, maybe we should take him out now." Sakura motioned one of the medics to bring over his hospital clothes and stretcher as she took in his limp body.

Goosebumps were rising across the skin of his arms and chest while the tips of his fingers and under his fingernails turned purple.

"Throw some clothes on him and slap him in bed. Don't worry about waiting around to give him a checkup Sakura. As soon as he wakes up he'll be leaving for a mission."

Tsunade stood and left the room for Sakura to care for the slack bodied shinobi. With help she dressed and carried the dark eyed man up to his hospital room to rest before his mission.

* * *

Sakura's blanket was ripped off her body, waking her cruelly from a pleasant dream having something to do with the moon light. A great shiver racked her body; she squeezed her knees up and tucked her arms in front of her body. When that didn't help she fumbled blindly, refusing to open her eyes, searching for her missing linens.

"Oh no you don't." A strong male voice said loudly, or what sounded loud to her still half asleep mind.

The loose sheet she touched with the edge of a finger was pulled away quickly. Groaning Sakura tried to curl into herself, not at all worried about the man standing next to her bed exposing her half dressed form to the dark room.

"Just give me my blankets back Naruto." It came out muffled and annoyed from her hunched body.

"Is that anyway to greet me after being gone for the better part two weeks?" Humor was evident in his deep voice and Sakura smiled ruefully.

"Will you give them back if I let you in bed?" A playful tease. Of course the sheet and blanket were thrown back over her immediately.

A grin split her face as the bed shifted drastically; a warm arm snaked its way around her waist and yanked her against an even warmer body.

"It's barely past 9:30, why are you in bed already?" He rumbled into her ear making her squirm in his grasp.

Turing in his arms she shifted until her side was pressed against his stomach and her legs draped over his. His teeth flashed bright in the darkness as he smiled down at her. Naruto always came back with a smile on his face and all his body parts intact. Which Sakura was eternally grateful for, not only because they'd become extremely attached to each other but because she didn't often have to patch him up.

"Chakra drain. I see you're full of life however…" His head ducked down and he started to nuzzle the side of her neck. Sakura's sentence fell off into a fit of surprised laughter. "N-naruto stop!" She laughed but couldn't put up any kind of fight worthy of a kunoichi of her skill.

When he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down only to find barely any resistance; he let up. Sakura gasped for breath but didn't retaliate or try to gain any control.

"Jeez you must be serious…" Naruto was hoping for some fun, he had a sick fascination with pushing her until he received bruises for his attentions. "Now what should I do?" He said in a mock sad voice, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as Sakura watched.

At the devilish expression plastering itself across his features Sakura started to become nervous. Now she pulled at his hands and tried to roll away, all in vain of course since Naruto just settled himself heavily along her body.

"Well, since you seem to be at my mercy and unable to inflict bodily damage…"

"I'll tell Kakashi." Naruto pulled up and away from her, allowing her to rise and stretch leisurely.

"Don't use him as a threat, besides, he doesn't give a crap." Naruto was frowning but trying not to smile at the same time.

"You know how he gets, remember Aoba?" Sakura was wide awake now. She loved teasing Naruto as much as he loved teasing her.

"Completely different situation. I was, er am kinda, his student."

"What about the time he knocked you unconscious out in the street after we'd been drinking?" That was probably Sakura's fondest memory of having someone be protective of her.

Naruto laughed deep and rough, very different from when they were children. He clearly hadn't forgotten about the time he'd openly groped Sakura, making her mad enough to really want to hurt him.

Of course she didn't get the chance because Kakashi's fist had come out and put Naruto to sleep for the night. Obviously Kakashi hadn't been worried about seriously hurting him nor appreciated Naruto's inappropriate public act either.

"Oh yeah. Maybe we can try for repeat tonight, want to go out for a drink?"

"I'll pass for tonight Naruto. Maybe tomorrow?" An apologetic smile and tired look was enough for him to see she was serious.

"What's Tsunade-baasan making you do all the time that has you so tired?"

"She doesn't make me do it Naruto, I volunteer." Sakura curled back up in her sheets, making Naruto frown down at her.

"What _have_ you been doing?" He seemed more curious now than anything. Sakura had never had as much stamina as he had naturally. But it seemed odd to him that during more or less peaceful times like these that she'd be pushing herself into chakra exhaustion.

"I've been helping with Gekkou Hayate's treatments if you must know." She mumbled into her pillow, already sleepy again.

"Gekkou? Why? What's wrong with him?" Naruto rubbed his hand through spiky blonde hair in confusion. Sakura wasn't sure she believed him for a moment.

"Naruto…he's really sick, his lungs…"

"Is that why he coughs all the time? Well if you're treating him, why does he always seem the same?" Sighing Sakura rolled over, her back facing him. "He always seems kinda the same to me anyways. Looks tired too…How often do you do it, every week?" His child like curiosity and questioning was grating on her nerves.

"Naruto-"

"Is he getting better now? I bet, since you're helping out Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, he can't be cured." He didn't respond, probably because Sakura couldn't keep the sadness out of her own voice. "The treatments just keep him functional enough to complete missions."

"But can't Baasan…"

"No. She can't." Naruto stopped for a moment. He couldn't comprehend the Hokage not being able to fix one her sick shinobi. "So he comes every few weeks and I suppose does missions afterwards while he's feeling well enough."

"Does it hurt?" Again, even though he was a grown man, it was child like.

"I assume so, the ijutsu isn't delicate…He's probably in pain all the time."

"Then why…" He stopped himself from finishing his thought because Sakura turned on him, her eyes clear and angry.

"Would you want to just sit in the hospital and waste away, even if you were injured or ill? When you still had strength to serve Konoha? Have you ever done that?" Naruto grimly shook his head. She had a point and he felt foolish for thinking about a fellow shinobi, one he knew, that way.

Sakura turned back over sighing, and tugging a pillow down to her stomach to curl around. Naruto, pulling the blanket a little more securely over her, and made his way to her bedroom door.

" 'Night Sakura-chan." Voice soft in the dark room as he walked out. Sakura listened as he let himself out of her apartment. Squeezing her tired eyes tightly shut she tired to regain the blissful lack of awareness associated with sleep.

* * *

Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, Sakura walked slowly into the hospital, early morning light luring her back to bed. Her 'mission' had lasted three days and she was still trying to catch up on sleep from getting back late last night, or early this morning, she wasn't sure.

She never particularly like border patrol, it mostly consisted of staying on watch and constantly moving. It wouldn't have been so tiring if it weren't so boring, or her team mates had been more interesting. As it was she was paired with an older male jounin she didn't know well and two young male chuunins who did nothing but vie for her attention.

Another yawn and her thoughts were interrupted by a female medic walking quickly toward her.

"Sakura-san, he just came, I thought you'd be here. Tsunade and Shizune haven't showed up yet." Sakura briskly walked past her without question. There was no doubt in her mind who 'he' was.

The door was half open to his room and she pushed her way in quickly. Hayate was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. One chuunin and another more experienced medic were standing around him.

An IV was already placed in the crook of his left arm and his stomach was being wrapped in gauze by the chuunin while the older medic was pushing chakra into his bare chest.

"What happen-"

Hayate's raucous coughing cut Sakura off, his lungs sounding as if they were trying to escape from his chest. She could see why, horrible purple bruises raised spectacularly from his skin, covering all the ribs of his right side.

Blood dribbled down his chin as his body stiffened straight from the coughing and pain it must have caused his injury. Sakura wanted to grimace but held it back, Hayate grimaced enough for the both of them, if only for a moment. If he could handle being in so much pain Sakura could handle seeing it.

"Injuries?" She said before another fit of coughing could take over. She stood in front of the jounin and also placed her hands on his chest while he tired to lean forward to breathe.

"Trauma from some powerful chakra I think…His stomach was slashed open by a katana possibly. He hasn't been able to talk." The older man informed her, standing aside so she could take his position but sit on the bed next the Hayate.

"I stopped the bleeding, it should hold." The chuunin said quietly, securing the gauze and stepping back.

"Mmm." Sakura's eyes were closed as she searched his chest. His ribs all seemed to be unbroken, but the force against his muscles had caused swelling and inflammation around his lung. She eased the swelling and as much of the inflammation around the top of his lung where the tissue was functioning relatively well first.

Hayate pitched forward as more coughing took over. One hand coming up to cover his mouth, Sakura instinctively wrapped an arm around his back and placed her hand over his. When he quieted she brought it up and blinked at the warmness of his blood spreading across her palm and fingers. Blood seemed to be leaking from lesions more than normal and as he coughed more came out, clotted darkly with bright red blood dripping on the floor.

Closing her eyes she allowed the chuunin to wipe away the blood deftly before trying to repair his bruised flesh.

* * *

"Is it easier to breathe now? You don't feel light-headed?" Sakura asked. She pulled the sheets and blankets up around him a little higher. Hayate nodded, the tube attached to his face was providing him with enough oxygen for his straining lungs to function.

"Hokage…" It came out softly, Sakura blinked and smiled.

"She'll be here soon to take your report." His thought process was not a mystery to her, the mission was the only thing that mattered.

Sakura stroked his hair away from his eyes and soothed him into a doze, her hand never stopping its comforting pattern of movement.

* * *

This is what happens when I listen to incredibly sad songs. You'll know what I mean when I say The Highwayman by Loreena McKennitt (sp?).

Your Nushi


	3. Rumor

Language ahead, Ino just has to have a potty mouth, and Sakura it seems too…

Disclaimer: If it was it would never be released on time.

* * *

Rumor, Chapter 3

* * *

"Oooww." Sakura stared up at the sky with pain squinted eyes. She continued to lie on the ground and rest her aching limbs until a shadow fell over her face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi peered down at her, still holding a kunai in one hand from their confrontation.

"I'm tired, every part of my body hurts, I hardly have any chakra and you threw me onto a pointy rock." She groaned in self pity.

"Awww, poor baby. Next time I'll toss you into a pile of pillows if I see one, okay?" Kakashi patted her cheek as she stared at his masked upside down face.

That was Kakashi, all sympathy. _Jerk_, she thought and jumped up trying to throw a punch right in his smiling face. It only succeeded in getting her thrown to ground once more as his fist caught hers and pulled her into a half somersault.

"Ah God, f-…" Sakura mumbled and groaned as she twisted on the ground.

"What was that? Didn't catch the last part Sakura." Cupping a hand around his ear and leaning over her once again.

"You'd think you would get sick of winning all the time. But it just makes you more of a cocky bastard Kakashi-_sensei_." This only received surprised laughter and a hand up from the ground.

"I think that's enough for today then. It's not as much fun winning when your partner can barely hold a kunai." He was intentionally trying to piss her off. It would have worked wonderfully a couple of years earlier but Sakura was used to it by now.

"Good thinking, then when I've rested we can come back and I can wipe that smirk off your face." But she still couldn't help herself, so with that parting remark she shifted herself into the village. This little trick only drained more chakra and Kakashi came into existence next to her not a moment later. Her attempt at trying to get away from him failed miserably as she realized she wouldn't be able to perform that skill again anytime soon.

"Ooooooh, big words for such a little kunoichi." Not able to refute the 'little' remark, seeing as she had to look up at him, she decided to refrain from comment. "I wonder, how do you know I'm smirking, and how do you plan on wiping it off my face?"

Now he was just plain teasing her and it was starting to work. Sakura bravely walked on with the man following closely at her side.

"I can see it in your eye. And if I told you how I plan to wipe it off it wouldn't be a fun surprise. But it does involve taking the mask off and then probably smacking you."

"Hm. Then it's never going to work." She looked at him sharply. "Let's face it, your skill has been waning. You need to train more...and maybe grow a few more inches."

"Shannaro!" She hissed but Kakashi grabbed both her hands in preparation of retaliation.

"Sakura-san, Kakashi…" Hayate descended from a roof next to them and landed close.

"Hi Hayate-san!" Sakura ripped one hand free to give him a wave. He gave a half smile in return.

Hayate looked at the restraining hand around Sakura's wrist and then back up to see a glaring look from her in Kakashi's direction.

"Just a little training." Kakashi said and let go to give her a sharp slap to the shoulder. Sakura winced and shot him another glare.

"Ah," Hayate said and then turned a little more towards Sakura to get her attention. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Surprise written on her face Sakura turned back to stare at him. He looked completely serious from what she could tell and he directed it only at her.

"Um…" Sakura glanced at Kakashi to see his reaction. His eye looked a little wider but when he turned and raised his eyebrow at her she realized how long her response was taking. Hayate didn't seem to notice. "Sure!" Taking a step closer to him to let him know she meant it.

"Alright. I'll be at Jounin Headquarters when you're ready." He started to walk around them and was about to speed away.

"What? Not right now?" Sakura asked incredulous. He stopped and turned.

"No. It's still early." Sakura thought her mouth might be hanging open. "Besides, you look a little…worn." He smiled kindly when he said it.

"Oh, okay then…" When he was gone Sakura turned to Kakashi with a pleading look.

"Don't give me that. At least someone's taking _you_ out to eat." An evil grin replaced her look of pleading confusion.

"Kawaii, are you _jealous_ Kakashi-senpai?" He snorted and walked off.

* * *

Sakura was glad Hayate hadn't wanted to eat right that very second. As soon as she got home she realized what a mess she was in. Grass and leaves were stuck in her hair and her shirt looked like it wanted to be put out of its misery. 

Wearing the tough vest of a jounin seemed to have its perks as she regretfully threw away her kunai cut shirt. She'd have to remember to wear it the next time she trained with Kakashi.

It was a little after seven when she finally decided she'd rested enough and spent the last hour sitting under a scalding pour of water. Giving up on trying to find something 'pretty' Sakura settled with a black t-shirt, black shorts and her two flaps of red fabric with a white ring on the front that posed as a skirt.

"Whatever, he'll be dressed in uniform anyways." She mumbled and went out to find him.

It didn't take her long to find him seeing as he had waited exactly where he said he would. As she walked into the mostly quiet main room of Jounin Headquarters she saw a group of men taking up and standing around the couch. A knot of women were standing across the room laughing so hard they were crying.

Sakura shot the women a curious look but continued toward the men since she was more interested in Hayate than gossip at the moment.

"Yo." She said in greeting to everyone in general. One 'Yo' in return from Kakashi and a general 'Hey' from the rest was heard as she found Hayate sitting between Kakashi and Raidou on the couch.

"So what are they talking about that's so God damn funny?" Genma sidled up next to her to whisper conspiratorially.

"What? How should I know?" Sakura said turning but pulling her head away from his lowered one.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-chan." Sakura shook her head sadly at him. "Well go find out for us then!" He took her by the upper arm and started to push her towards the other women who were completely ignoring Sakura and her group.

"No! Don't be so juvenile. Besides, I'm busy." Taking back her arm and trying to step away.

"Bull." Genma grinned but was cut short when Hayate stood up and close to them both.

"Ready?" Hayate asked her.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." They started to walk away but Genma was easily in front of them, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Oi, where do you two think you're going?" Taller than Hayate but towering over Sakura as he blocked their way.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, usually he kept Genma occupied around her but he started a conversation with Raidou instead, completely ignoring her.

"Out to eat." Hayate answered before walking around Genma, Sakura followed suit.

"Just the two of you?" He said to their backs. His little display was drawing attention from the other group.

"Yes." Hayate said turning back. "Why?" Sakura was trying not to smile or blush too much as Hayate calmly faced the other jounin.

"No reason." Genma said and rushed back to the couch practically sitting on Kakashi's and Raidou's laps as he sat down.

As Sakura made her way out with Hayate, Shizune broke away from the back of the knot to practically run over to the men.

* * *

"Sorry about that…" Sakura started as they both settled down into a booth at a cozy restaurant. 

"For what? Genma?" Sakura shrugged and nodded a little. "You know their gossiping about us right now. Does it bother you?"

"Not at the moment but I saw almost every female friend I have in that group before. I'm going to get hell…" Sakura sighed but smiled a little as she went through the faces that had turned towards them.

Hayate watched her carefully. She didn't really seem at all upset to him so he figured she would just have fun with the constant questions they would probably hound her with later.

"Why, does it bother you?" Leaning forward across the table with a wicked grin on her face.

"I wouldn't have asked you if it did." He was rewarded with a big smile. "I just wanted to say thank you as well. I realize how exhausting it must be…taking care of me."

Sakura felt herself deflate a little. Maybe that's all this was to him, just a thank you friendly dinner. Not that she thought they were going to attack each other physically afterwards but she felt stupid thinking he might have been interested.

Hayate saw something flick across her eyes as she leaned back a little and noticed his mistake.

"That was actually only partially true."

"What?" Sakura said with a little laugh.

"I didn't think you'd be interested so that was my back up explanation. I also wanted to see that look on Genma's face." This brought a real laugh from her and Sakura felt extremely better.

"Um…let's eat." Hayate agreed and they ordered their food. She wasn't sure she should have been that happy about being used as some sort of prize between men.

* * *

Coughing into his hand as they walked Hayate looked around. Sakura was surprised he could hold a conversation so easily for almost two hours while having to cough. But she supposed he was used to it and never having heard him speak so much in general she didn't know what was normal for him. 

"Where are you going?" He asked finally.

"I'm going home, why, where are you going?" It was nice not having to crane her neck as much looking up at him as she usually did when talking to the other male jounin.

"I was going to go get a drink."

"Well, have fun then." He stopped but she kept walking.

"I thought you would come with." It pleased him to see how easily she came back to him. "I would call it an early night but if neither of us was seen Genma would get the wrong idea and hound me tomorrow."

"You could just lie and make up something spectacular." She was completely serious.

Hayate started to laugh and Sakura shivered pleasantly at how soft and low it sounded. She was sure the night shadows quivered in sympathy, but Hayate didn't seem to notice.

"I would never do that." Sakura knew he was serious, he really didn't seem to care that much. "Don't you have a reputation to maintain?"

"What reputation would you be talking about Hayate?" She wanted to know what he really thought about her. He noticed she'd stopped using an honorific at the end of his name within the past half hour.

"Hmmm…"

"Forget it. I think I need a drink."

* * *

"It's true!" Tenten hissed as she jabbed her elbow into Neji's side. 

"What?" He said annoyed. He was trying to have a conversation with Kiba and Shino about tracking when she decided to interrupt.

"Sakura's with Gekkou Hayate…They just kissed!" Kiba and Shino had leaned close to hear what was so important but immediately whipped around towards the door of the bar. "Oh no sorry, he was just whispering something to her…I'll be back."

Tenten went off in search of Hinata since she had only seen her a moment before and Neji trailed after her. All the while keeping an eye on the bobbing pink hair of Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata they just walked into the bar!" Neji watched his cousin also whip around and immediately locate the objects of discussion. Tenten watched with her for a moment before they both sat down at the table Hinata was standing at.

"They look nice next to each other. Do you think it was really a date?" Tenten nodded furiously at Hinata.

"I'm sure it was. You know what I heard about Gekkou?" Wide eyed, Hinata shook her head and leaned closer to the older kunoichi. "I heard he can-"

"Why is she going out with Gekkou? Isn't he a little old for her?" Neji cut in quickly and calmly. He had no wish to hear what Gekkou Hayate could do and couldn't believe his little cousin wasn't blushing.

"Only eleven years and its one date. Little jealous Neji?" Tenten prodded as he sat down at the table as well.

"No, why would I be?" He looked cool but Hinata watched his eyes following Sakura's progress.

"Oh no reason, only that she just went out on a date with you a week ago and refuses to go out on another one."

"That wasn't a date. She asked to train." Tenten rolled her eyes. Even Neji who could plan how to take over an entire village single handedly and probably do it was a complete idiot sometimes.

"Yeah and then you told me and Lee to come train as well. Then proceeded to kick Sakura's ass and critique her every move."

"I was helping her with her technique." He said a little defensively.

"Oh Neji-niisan…" Hinata shook her head at him sadly, like he'd made some huge faux pas.

Unable to take another moment of their disappointed eyes he went of in search of male company that probably wouldn't accuse him of being an idiot.

At that moment Shizune was dragged over to their table by Ino who immediately went back to the most important topic.

"Holy shit you will not believe what Shizune just told me. Did you know that Gekkou Hayate can..." Ino made some hand gestures near certain parts of her anatomy as she whispered furiously to Hinata.

"Is, is that really possible? Without chakra?" Hinata was blushing now but she also looked extremely impressed.

"Wait, I didn't hear the no chakra part. I thought it was impressive with chakra use, I hear that's really hard to learn." Tenten said looking to Shizune.

"Of course it's possible, what about men who can't use their chakra?" Shizune said looking at the young women around her wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"Do you think Sakura knows?" Hinata said as she activated her byakugan and looked through the crowd. Ino snorted and waved her hand knowingly.

"Oh, she knows. Why do you think she's hangin' on to him and refuses to come over and talk to us?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how you would think and not what Sakura's actually thinking Ino." Tenten said sighing at the overly open blonde.

"You've got a point." Nevertheless Ino went off in search of someone else to share her newfound knowledge with.

* * *

"It's already started." Sakura commented as she watched Tenten. Hayate followed her gaze and stopped walking. 

"Do you want to leave?"

"That would make for interesting talk…" Sakura said experimentally, watching for his reaction.

"Then I think we should stay." Hayate said. "Or you could just go over and talk to them if you'd like." He was giving her leave to spend the rest of her night without him.

Sakura squeezed his upper arm, his flesh was firm under her grip and she decided to hang on.

"No I'd rather stay here." He nodded and walked them to a table where Genma was waving them over.

* * *

Good lord it's been over 2 weeks since I updated. You're definitely allowed to hate me now. 

Shannaro – Doesn't exactly translate to anything. Usually subbed/scanlated as 'damn it'. Mostly Sakura says it when she's pissed off/frustrated, e.g. Inner Sakura says it a lot I believe.

Senpai/sensei – I don't use honorifics randomly if I can help it. Sakura refers to Kakashi as both sensei and senpai since he's technically not her teacher anymore. Senpai – Literally, someone who entered before oneself; in a work place, school or any professional setting. You see it subbed often as 'upper-classman' in high school based anime and sometimes shows up as se**m**pai.

Your Nushi


	4. Deterioration

I lied. But here's the chapter only a few days later than I thought.

Disclaimer: Naruto and company © whats-his-face et al.

* * *

Deterioration, Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office yawning and covering her mouth. Shizune was perched on the desk whispering animatedly to her Hokage. Having run into Shizune at the hospital earlier that morning Sakura was already well aware of the rumors being spread about her. 

The rumors were of varying natures about a similar theme having to do with her seduction of Hayate in the hospital on many occasions. Those she didn't mind as much except that Shizune told her she suspected Genma of personally spreading them.

The only one that didn't follow that theme really bothered her. It claimed that she only went on a date with Gekkou Hayate to make his last run a little better. Sakura had nearly crushed her coffee mug in her hands at hearing the ridiculous reason. Besides the fact that it stung something deep inside of her that thought it might be true.

Seeing Sakura's entrance Tsunade immediately stood so that she could be seen clearly over the stacks of papers and scrolls littering her desk.

"Sakura! Do we need to have a talk about workplace appropriate behavior?" Tsunade shuffled piles out of the way to make more room while motioning to a chair in front of her desk.

"NO! Shizune what did you tell her? I told you to spread a _truthful_ rumor this morning!" Sakura said exasperated.

"I'm only joking Sakura. So how is he doing?" Tsunade grinned and sat back down as Sakura also took a seat. She had to scoot the chair over in order to see in between the stacks of paper.

"Other than the difficulty breathing due to the deterioration of the lining of his lungs you mean?" Sakura said slumping down in the semi-comfy cushions.

Clenching her jaw and holding her tongue in check Tsunade continued. "Yes other than that." Shizune kicked her leg as another warning. "As you know I'm well aware of his condition."

"Tired, but that's about it I think." Sakura offered. Tsunade a made a sound of understanding and began scratching at some papers with a pen.

Shizune started organizing a few piles with practiced ease as Sakura watched and waited for more of a response.

"Isn't there another ijutsu we could try? This one doesn't seem to be working as well anymore…" She stood and went to the book shelf where Tsunade kept her personal collection. Tsunade put her pen through a document and gritted her teeth. "Something stronger we could try-"

"Go find a human sacrifice and then we'll talk." Tsunade said glaring at her student. Sakura smacked a book she had been pulling out back into its place.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura just wants to help." Shizune said quietly. "We think this is how the ijutsu works. The first time we performed it he only came back once that year. The intervals have been getting shorter now." Sakura fiddled with the kunai holder strapped to her thigh. "It might not be the ijutsu that's to blame…"

"I've already thought of that! I just thought, maybe…there was something we could try?" She walked over to the desk and leaned her hands on the polished surface.

"You know I'm looking Sakura. I've even asked other villages to lend me anything that may be of use." Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out a cup and a container of sake. "We'll just have to work with what we have."

Shizune glared down at the filling cup but decided not to comment. Nothing was said for a few moments as Tsunade tried to calm her nerves. Sakura noticed she seemed a bit more agitated than usual.

"Now that you're closer to Hayate-_kun_ we can get a better idea of his deteri-uh-progress." Shizune said removing the cup from Tsunade's hand as she went to pour a third helping.

"I'm not doing this to be his personal nurse!" Sakura fumed. "And I do not call him kun!" Sakura headed for the door.

"That's not a bad thought." Tsunade considered while taking a drink directly from the container. "But be careful Sakura, you started taking care of him as a medic nin. I'm not saying you're not genuinely attracted to him or whatever, just…be careful."

* * *

Sakura stood outside Hayate's apartment, the back of her hand raised in preparation to knock. Did she just feel some displaced emotions of care for the man? Or, was she in fact, pitying him? She'd thought about it constantly in the couple of days following their date as she went on another scouting mission. 

A rather loud cough issued from behind the door snapping her out of her thoughts. Quickly rapping the wood she didn't wait for a response as went to turn the door knob. At least she knew she was at the right door.

"Hayate?"

"Come in." He called. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." Sakura took in her surroundings as she entered. The living room was rather large, with only a countertop separating the kitchen on her right from the rest of the room. A hallway was off to the left and a couch against the wall next to it.

"Sorry. I was wondering if I had the right place." Sakura said spotting him on the couch with a book in his hand. He looked comfortable without his gear on and only the black jounin outfit.

He stood and motioned her forward. Sakura continued to glance around, taking in his possessions which included a very elegant looking katana hanging from the wall. He smiled at her curious glances until she stopped in front of him. Reaching up Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders for balance before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"A house visit and a kiss." He commented as she leaned back.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a few days." Hayate's hands rested on her hips as he considered how beautiful she really was. The early morning light playing across her smooth white skin only enhanced her natural good looks. "Something on my face?" She teased.

"No." His calm examination of her made one light eyebrow rise.

"Are you still half asleep? I thought I might have come to early…" She walked towards the opposite wall and a couple of bamboo swords leaning there along with an ANBU issued katana.

Hayate's fingers slid across the exposed skin of her hip as she drew away from him. Sakura hid a shiver and considered the mounted katana on the wall above the others. It looked old, the strapping around the hilt a faded midnight blue and black.

She reached to touch it but dropped her hand to one of the practice swords, gripping the hilt and bringing it up and back around towards the room. Hayate caught the 'blade' before it could smack into his side. Surprised Sakura let go, she hadn't heard him move closer.

"I've been up for awhile." He leaned in close and placed the sword back against the wall. Sakura watched his dark eyes move past her own as he then reached up and removed the katana from the wall. "You can look at it if you want Sakura."

Tentatively she wrapped her fingers around the proffered hilt and drew it out of its worn black sheath. It was too long for her arm and he drew his arm back as well so that it slipped from the sheath.

It was heavier than she expected and much longer than the ANBU ones she was used to practicing with. It was also extremely beautiful and sharp as she soon found out. Pressing her palm delicately against the blade drew a line of crimson across her pale skin.

"Careful. I take good care of this one." Hayate lifted the blade away from her palm and pressed his thumb to the clean cut.

Sakura pooled a little chakra into her hand and the cut sealed within moments. Hayate watched interested until she bunched her now healed hand into her shirt and wiped the blade clean.

"I can see that." Sakura replied. "Maybe you should show as much care with your own body. I thought I told you to rest, why are you up so early?"

"Well we have to go to the hospital soon…You've come to pick me up I suspect?" He partially answered her question while moving behind her.

It was sufficient enough to distract her and she turned her head to watch him attach the hilt to his side. He smiled and placed his hands on top of hers around the hilt, moving her into a readying position with the blade pointed down and to the left.

"You act like you've never held one." He commented.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on attacking anyone." Sakura replied quickly.

Hayate smiled and stepped into her until his front was flush with her back. Sakura stiffened a little at the close contact but he only proceeded to move their arms around together, causing her to focus on the smooth motions.

He moved the katana's blade in a quick arc, then back to a defensive position only to swing it back around again. It was kind of fun, her body seemed to be moving on its own without her. Just giving into his body's will and going along for the ride.

Sakura laughed out loud with exhilaration when he swept them around and into a crouched position, the katana pointed straightforward. It was like a dance, the moves he was teaching her body.

Smiling Hayate drew them both slowly back up and pressed himself against her comfortably. Sakura turned to look at him, and smiled devilishly. She tilted her head a little and he moved his face closer, as if to kiss her. At the same time she removed her left hand, with his following and lowered it to his side.

"We should get going." She whispered, grabbing the sheath and sliding the katana quickly home.

"Ah." He answered and squeezed her a little closer still, using his right arm across her body, still attached at her hand.

He let go and left her standing in the living room, turning slightly to grin at her. "Just let me get dressed." Sakura blinked slowly, it wasn't easy to rile him, she realized. In fact, he seemed to have the upper hand, which made her frown and smile at the same time.

* * *

A muffled thud and some cursing stirred Sakura enough to open an eye and look around. Another medic had collapsed on the outside of the ring of seals. A young kunoichi was the one cursing, trying to drag the man out of the way so that another medic could take his place. 

The medics collapsing caused a ripple in the chakra being fed into her's and Tsunade's pool of use. The last medic standing quickly took a seat and began making hand seals before the slacking flow of chakra picked back up, rushing through Sakura's left arm.

Frankly, Sakura was at a loss as to what to do. The hemorrhaging tissue was increasing in Hayate's lower left lung and barely stayed healed for more than a week and half now. Her own chakra was running low already, carefully guiding the other medic nin and ijutsu built chakra into the shinobi's body only lessened the strain slightly on her supply.

"I think we're almost done." Tsunade mumbled.

"Mm." Sakura agreed and increased her relentless attack upon Hayate's renegade cells.

"There's quite a bit of dead tissue building up in his lungs…" Tsunade said simply. Sakura had noticed it as well and hope he was getting enough oxygen as he lay there.

Opening her eyes fully she looked at his face, his lips were a little purple and again his body was covered in goose bumps. Suddenly, his chest heaved, and both Tsunade and Sakura ripped there hands away in surprise.

Whipping himself onto his hands and knees he started coughing. The young kunoichi started forward before Tsunade halted her.

"Don't step inside the seal! Go see if Shizunes back yet! Quick!" With a hurried affirmation the girl shot around the seal and up the stairs. "Just breathe Hayate…that's it, slow."

Sakura tried to stay in her position and placed her palms on his back trying to help. He continued to cough, producing the dead tissue and some old blood. Sakura thumped him on the back trying to loosen what was in there, but a splattering of blood erupted with another fit of coughing.

"Goddamnit he's tearing his lungs already!" Tsunade quickly glanced around the circle finding the four medic nin still in place but wide eyed and weary. "Sakura are you still in position?"

"Yes! I'm already trying to stop the tearing." Her eyes closed, one hand pressed to his back and the other looped under pressed to his chest.

"S-sorry…." Hayate croaked opening his eyes a little bit.

"Just don't move anymore, it's amazing you're still connected to the seal." Tsunade mumbled working with Sakura on his left lung until another medic nin collapsed a few minutes later, braking the itl for good. "Well that was fun..."

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispered helping him to sit back on the ground. He tried to smile but coughed softly into his hand. Sakura rubbed her palm up and down his back trying to erase the goose bumps.

The young kunoichi rushed back into the room with two female medic nins in tow. They descended upon Hayate with blankets and asked Tsunade if they could remove their unconscious comrades.

"Use the stretcher, Hayate won't need it. No take him first, I think he's been lying on the ground for an hour now…." Tsunade directed the fresh and tried medics about as Sakura lugged Hayate to his feet.

They moved toward the stairwell until he stopped walking and looked down at her. Sakura looked up expectantly, shifting her grip around his waist.

"I can't go upstairs like this…" His voice was rough and it sounded painful.

"Why not?" Sakura said glancing him over. Maybe he wasn't well enough to walk up the flight of stairs.

"Because I'm naked." He said and dropped the blanket from around his body.

"Well you wouldn't be if you kept the blanket on…" Sakura mumbled but left him leaning against the wall as she grabbed the clothing lying in pile outside the seal.

The medics were carting each other up the stairs with Tsunade following, carrying the supplies they'd used.

"You're not going upstairs like that are you?" She shot as she passed Hayate, who smiled in response. "Sakura! Remember what I said about workplace appropriate behavior!"

She disappeared before Sakura could think of something to say, leaving her blushing and handing Hayate a pair light blue draw string pants.

"Should I be worried?" He ground out as the pants slipped up his thighs, Sakura's eyes following their movement. "Guess I should be…" Blushing more fiercely Sakura ripped her eyes away and held up the matching shirt.

"Just get dressed and you won't have to worry."

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice, although soft, caused Sakura's head to whip up. A pounding and rushing seemed to fill her skull with the sudden movement and made her regret sitting up so fast. 

"Uhg! Damnit…" Pressing the heal of her palm against her forehead she realized she fell asleep on Hayate's chest when she was checking his heartbeat. It wasn't exactly necessary to check using her hearing but it seemed extremely appealing after she induced a sleep like state for him.

"He looks out of it…Can he really go on the mission tonight?" Sakura was surprised to see Naruto half leaning over her. He started to wave his hand frantically above Hayate's face.

"Knock it off! Yes he can go, I put him under so that he could get some sleep is all." Sakura pushed Naruto's hand away and assessed his outfit.

He had his hitai-ate capped around his head to hide most of his bright hair and was dressed in a normal jounin outfit complete with guards for his arms and legs.

"I didn't know you were on his team." Sakura said rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms painfully.

"Yeah? Well _I_ didn't know _you_ were dating _him_." Blinking a few times she turned and stared at her old teammate. He refused to meet her gaze and continued to stare at Hayate, sleeping blissfully unaware.

"I'm sorry Naruto…Really it's been only one date and I thought you'd hear-"

"Oh I heard all right." Sakura frowned as he gave her an odd look.

"And whom did you hear it from?" She asked suspiciously.

"Genma! Sakura I cannot believe you! How come I never got care like that?" He started before Sakura decided she didn't want to hear anything else.

"Naruto you idiot! I didn't have _sex_ with Hayate in the hospital!" Naruto had raised his finger to point at her but dropped it quickly and looked sheepish. "Why the hell would you believe anything Genma has to say?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Does seem kind of unlike you when I think about it…" He said smiling as Sakura gave him a friendly punch to the side. Then he frowned in concentration. "That bastard! I'm gonna kick Shiranui's ass!"

Laughing quietly Sakura went back to watching Hayate shift in his sleep, eyes moving rapidly under his lids. Naruto stepped closer adjusting his hitai-ate, tightening it and pulling his hair out from underneath it. Naruto thought the man looked extremely unhealthy, dark circles still present under his eyes and ribs noticeable through the shirt.

"Is he really okay to go?" He asked kneeling down closer to Sakura's level.

She reached out a hand and turned Hayate's face towards them, moving his hair away from his face gently as well. Her palm slid under his shirt up his stomach and chest as she tried to gather enough chakra to explore his lungs.

Assessing with a keen eye, Naruto was surprised by what he thought her actions held. He glanced at the man again, but it didn't help him in understanding at all.

Her arm started to shake from lack of chakra so he reached out a hand and pressed chakra between her shoulder blades. Sakura smiled and used his unruly chakra which he was successfully pumping into her at an easy rate. They'd done this before, when there was an emergency on a mission or she needed a boost, but it usually ended with painful chakra burning and some muscle tearing for Sakura.

"He's doing fine. I can wake him up anytime now." Naruto nodded but kept up the slow river of chakra into her even though she stopped using it.

"You can stop." Sakura said turning to him as he sized Hayate up. "Really, I'll be good after some sleep…besides, Its chakra makes me restless." Naruto blinked in surprise and withdrew his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not a bad thing, but it does feel weird." Sakura said kindly, squeezing his shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind having some the next time we go on a mission."

"Well I've got plenty to go around." Naruto grinned sitting down on the ground.

A few minutes passed as Sakura leaned on the bed and watched the sleeping man. Naruto watching them both and trying to remain still.

"Are you worried about him?" Naruto said quietly, breaking the silence of the hospital room.

"No, why?" Sakura bristled, refusing to look at her friend.

"Oh…No reason really." Naruto muttered and stood, brushing his hands over his thighs. "You should probably wake him now. We need to get going soon."

Nodding, Sakura placed her hands on Hayate's face, thumbs pressing his cheek bones. His eyes creased open as he gulped his sore throat, taking a look around.

"Time to get going Hayate." Sakura smiled softly.

Smiling warmly back he sat up, rubbing his face before giving Naruto a wave in greeting. Sakura and Naruto waited behind the curtain she drew as Hayate pulled all of his gear together and readied himself.

"Ready." He said stepping out, still adjusting the katana across his back.

"Ossu!" Naruto grinned and opened the hospital room's door.

"Come back quick." Sakura said kissing him on the side of the mouth. Hayate ran his hand through her long hair and went to join Naruto.

"His mommy didn't name him Hayate for nothin'!" Naruto wrapped his arm companionably around the shorter mans shoulders.

"I'll see you in a few days Sakura." Hayate followed Naruto out of the room with Sakura staying behind in his hospital room watching their quick and purposeful retreat from the door.

* * *

Oooooooooh, sword innuendo! Sort of… 

Naruto is referring to the fact that Hayate's name, I'm pretty sure, means _quick as wind_.

Your Nushi

www**dot**livejournal**dot**com/users/nushi**underscore**akubi4979**dot**html


	5. Trade Lines

(sniffles) Gaawd I'm sick. (cough) Some language ahead, ye've been warned.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company © to their respective owners.

* * *

**Note:** Sky Country doesn't exist in the anime or the manga as far as I'm aware. At least I hope it doesn't since I'm sticking it between Fire (Konoha) and Wind (Suna). 

Here's the map I used www**dot**deviantart**dot**com/view/18146267

Plus I took the idea of Sun village from this Club http**colon**/narutofanclub**dot**deviantart**dot**com/ I guess they made it up or what not.

空中 Kuuchuu: sky;air.

空中の国 Kuuchuu no Kuni: Land of Sky (Country of Sky, Sky Country etc.).

日Hi: sun; sunshine; day.

日隠れの里 Higakure no Sato: Hidden Sun Village.

* * *

Trade Lines, Chapter 5

* * *

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Naruto grumbled, landing next to Raidou on a low tree branch. 

"Until another group of traders passes through." Raidou replied calmly. Hayate joined them, appearing across the road for a moment to announce himself before landing on the same branch.

"The border of Kuuchuu is right up there! Maybe we should just go-"

"No!" Raidou cut the young man off quickly.

"Naruto, if we're caught crossing into Sky, especially at this road, it could be seen as a sign of hostility." Hayate whispered quietly, un-strapping his katana from his back and moving it to his side.

"_Hostility?_ They're the ones attacking trade routes through their own country! And ours!" He was sick of just sitting near the main road that went through Sky Country and connected Konahagakure to Sunagakure.

"We don't know what's going on yet, Naruto. Hopefully it's just a…misunderstanding. That's why we're here."

Hayate nodded in agreement while Naruto huffed in frustration.

"This is bull! Since when do they have a Hidden Village anyway? Higakure…sounds completely made up to me."

* * *

Tsunade tapped her fingernails rhythmically on her desk. This had been going on for the past three minutes while Shizune watched on, waiting for her Hokage to reveal her thoughts. 

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered finally, speaking to no one specifically.

Sighing, Shizune started to organize the mound of paper on Tsunade's desk into piles according to their nature as best she could.

"You sent a genin team to the Sky Country's Daimyo?" Shizune asked, reading over a report that had been handed off to the Hokage only a couple of hours earlier.

"Ah…Ebisu is a smart man, besides, his group is extremely capable. Although now that I think about it having Konohamaru there might not have been the best idea." Tsunade frowned and picked up another report to read through it again.

"He refused to meet them…I'm surprised they weren't able to gather more information." Shizune continued to read on.

"That's what makes me a little suspicious. Other than the fact I have three jounin unconscious in my hospital and Ebisu and his group were escorted out of Sky." Tsunade scowled and slapped the paper back down. "I have all these grievances from trading companies and lone traders alike. Not to mention this nasty little letter from our sweet Daimyo wondering what the _fuck_ is going on."

First it's reports that local government officials are overtaxing everything coming and going through destined for Fire and Wind. Then it's confiscation of goods and enforcement of taxes by Sky's shinobi."

"Well, that's a lie. Sky has never had a Hidden Village. Why would they have so many nin present now?" Shizune frowned, scanning another report and some testimonials by traders.

"Obviously it's not a lie. Just not the complete truth." Tsunade watched Shizune look through the information. "They must be nin without villages, most likely hired by Sky's Daimyo since he refuses to meet with anyone from here or even Wind."

I don't know what the hell they think they're doing but we don't have the man power for this kind of crap." Propping her arm on the desk Tsunade frowned at the polished wood.

Taking a seat on the other side Shizune continued to shuffle through the paper, stopping now and then to read something completely before moving on.

With the relatively recent allegiance between Fire and Wind new trading lines had opened up. The flow of goods between the two countries had steadily increased by then and with the smaller country of Sky between them it involved all three.

Since most goods would have to pass through Sky going in either direction it boosted their economy as well. Sky was a country previously thought to be weak in military power because of their lack of a hidden village. So a treaty was easily made between all three countries to allow the passage of goods.

"What does the Kazekage think of this?" Shizune asked, looking up. "I'm not seeing any shared information…"

"Gaara? He's hesitant to move in as well. They have even less manpower than we do." Tsunade completely destroyed the orderly piles, finally pulling out a sheaf of papers and handing it over to Shizune. "None of their shinobi have been attacked like the ones you found the other day on your mission."

But he's had the same reports coming in. Plus his shinobi have been denied 'access' into Sky as well unless they're on a mission. However, he tells me he'll get more information to me as soon as he can.He thinks it best if our nin keep their distance for the time being, at least until we've foundoutwhy our jounin were attacked and by who."

"What about Sakura?" Shizune went back to organizing the chaos of paper on Tsunade's desk.

"What about her?" Tsunade asked, fixing her eye on her long time companion.

"Does she know that Hayate's on recon at the border of Sky and Fire?"

"Missions are classified." Tsunade responded, swinging her chair around and looking out the extensive windows behind her. "So of course she knows."

"Hayate hasn't exactly been in top form lately…" Shizune ventured carefully.

"He isn't dead yet."

Shaking her head sadly, Shizune headed towards the door. "You don't have to act like you don't care. It doesn't make you a weak Hokage, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Sakura leaned against the window in the large hospital room. Tracing her finger over the cool glass as she listened to the steady clicking and beeping of the machines behind her. Turning back, she considered one of the new patients quietly.

An oxygen mask covered his face, whilethe rest wasswathed in gauze, only letting a few strands of dark hair to poke out here and there. She leaned down towards his face and whispered.

"Wake up now. Wake up!" He didn't stir.

"I've already tried that. I brought in a bowl of his favorite soup and wafted it towards his face yesterday too. That didn't even do anything. I figured he be hungry by now…" The chuunin medic said walking into the room.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked, staring at the young girls eyes as she looked on at the unconscious man.

"No. But my friend Fumi knows him, she's the one who told me what his favorite soup was. I told her I'd come get her as soon as he woke up. Well, after the Hokage gets to talk to him of course," the girl added quickly picking up the man's chart and jotting down a few notes before leaving.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura said to the man again now that she was alone. "Fumi-chan knows your favorite soup. So you better wake soon to eat it with her." His steady breathing continued undisturbed by the activity around him. "Wake up…"

* * *

A cloud of dust could be seen rising slowly in the dry air just around the bend of the road and was soon accompanied by the muffled sounds of hooves and men's chatter. Raidou moved quickly through the trees towards Naruto's position by the road, signaling for him to stay. Hayate appeared beside them quietly and arched his eyebrow in a question. 

Raidou flicked two fingers, motioning across the empty road. Without stirring the fine particles into the parched air Hayate darted to the other side and disappeared without a sound.

Despite questioning the first eight groups of traders and quite a few travelers the trio had yet to come up with hard evidencethat might lead them to even an inkling of what had happened to their fellow nin. They hadn't even heard a rumor of the battle that had taken place nearbynot a few days earlier.

The few traders that even claimed to have seen the Hidden Sun Village's nin were a bit sketchy when coming up a with description or fervently refused to know anything before setting their pack animals into a fast trot away from the Konoha nin. The so-called Sky ninja seemed to be few and far between or something so scary no one would talk about.

"Oh good, more old men that want to ask for an escort on their return trip,"Naruto mumbled. His enthusiasm for interrogation had lagged quickly and the constant waiting was wearing on him. He thought of himself as more of an action ninja then a fact gathering shinobi.

"Quiet," Raidou said and sank back a little deeper into the tree line holding himself motionless.

Asmall group of men leading one open topped wagon and some pack horses came into view, keeping in a close knit group right in the middle of the road. Both Naruto and Raidou jerked their heads up to the tree line at the same moment as what appeared to be four shinobi descended into a semi circle blocking the trader's path.

Raidou held up his hand palm out, Naruto hadn't darted out yet but he wanted Hayate to stay in place. He couldn't see the other man across the road but he was sure Hayate would be able to see the signal.

Naruto leaned forward a little and frowned, the initial rush of adrenaline that made him taunt and ready for action decreased slightly as he observed the four nin. A huge grin plastered across his face and he walked out into the road with arms raised to chest level, palms up.

"Fucking idiot!" Raidou whispered to himself stepping back into the trees even more, trying to hide his presence until he could asses the damage of the young man's actions.

"Oi! Suna-nin!" He called jovially, stopping as they turned, bristling with kunai. The trader's faces turned to complete horror and they grouped closer together.

"We don't have anything to do with this!"

"Please just let us pass!"

"There's going to be a fight again!"

Other various pleas and outcries came from the terrified traders as they saw the two different shinobi look each other over.

"Shut up!" One of the Sand nin cried, quickly hushing the men.

"Konoha!" Another said in greeting, putting away his kunai and raising the hand in a friendly gesture. Even for his obvious lack of thinking, Naruto wisely didn't call his other two team mates out, merely joining the group of nin to see what was going on.

"Why are you stopping these men?" Naruto asked in all honesty, after nodding a greeting to the other three. He figured the man who greeted him was obviously leading the group.

"Just gathering information, were you unaware that we'd be here?" The man looked to be in his forties, the usual garb of head wrap and skin covering clothing replaced by thinner cloth similar to Konoha's Jounin outfits.

"Yes…I last checked in a day and a half ago." His awkward pause was covered quickly. "I almost didn't recognize you with this different clothing." He smiled winningly, winking at the lone kunoichi among the group in turn.

"The weather is milder there, although hotter in a way as well, much like Konoha's til you get to the interior of Kuuchuu." The man indulged him for a moment before glancing at the traders still rooted to the road looking on a little more calmly than before. "What is your name? And I know there are two others with you. They might as well come out, we were informed of your group's doings yesterday."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned and motioned to the trees behind him where Raidou was shaking his head in disbelief.

Raidou appeared beside them and motioned again, signaling Hayate to reveal himself, all three gathered together. Naruto stepped back and frowned at the whispering behind hands as the Sand nin looked at him. Catching the young man's embarrassment Hayate interrupted them to introduce himself to the three nin. Raidou busied himself with the older nin, relieved that they seemed to be on friendly terms.

"Namiashi Raidou."

"Kawara Usagi." They shook hands briefly before getting down to business.

"Come up with anything?" Usagi asked, not that he sounded very interested. Raidou kept his face as straight as possible knowing that being friendly was in everyone's best interest.

"Nothing we didn't already know. You? Have you sighted these Hi-nin yet?" Being from Sand the man seemed to have a permanent scowl but he didn't sound at all ruffled by the half answer.

"We've seen men claiming to be from Higakure but they were merely local police or hired to act the part from what we found through…questioning a few." Both Hayate and Naruto exchanged a glance behind Raidou's back. "But they did mention names," Raidou blinked slowly. "Although most of their information is hazy, they only appear to be temporary pawns for these Hi-nin. Which I do believe exist."

"I see…" Raidou was beginning to wonder how their 'questioning' would affect information gathering. "Your interrogations, are they performed willingly?" Usagi drew his eyebrows together slightly and it was answer enough. "Well then, aren't you worried about Kuuchuu taking some sort of action against you? Do you think you'll be allowed access for long now?"

"Kazekage-sama gave us permission to gather information a little more effectively. I think it's past the time where sneaking around is going to help us." Raidou sighed silently in his head and wondered if they should have checked in earlier this morning.

"Hm." He threw a lookover his shoulder at Naruto and Hayate. "Well, maybe we should question these traders and head back towards Konoha to make another report, we'll make our way from there."

"'Hai," Hayate and Naruto chimed as they walked towards the traders. Usagi jerked his head at two of the nin standing at his back.

"Kiretsu, Sakeme, help out," he rumbled, both nin turned towards the silent group waiting in the road behind them.

"_Only_ questioning," Raidou murmured as both men walked past him. Hayate shot him a warning with his dark gaze while Naruto mustered all his self control, succeeding in containing himself with only a slight smirk. The two Sand-nin gave Raidou dirty looks but continued on without comment.

* * *

"What? They're checking in already? How many days has it been?" Tsunade said, motioning the chuunin forward with frantic movements of her hand while reaching over her desk for the report he was holding. 

"Hai, only a day and a half ago. They're not in any danger though. They've met up with a group from Sunagakure and immediately headed towards Konoha to report in." The man let the report be swiped out of his hands, standing quietly while Tsunade read the short hand, lips moving along with her eyes.

Sakura was seated in the lone chair across from Tsunade, the chunnin standing at attention beside her. She wondered if his first remark reporting their status was for her benefit. When he'd entered the room without announcing himself to deliver the news she almost jumped out of her seat.

She was still a little angry about being the last to know about the current situation, having slept through Shizune's arrival with the injured nin. Even though all were in stable condition so far she would have felt better if someone had woken her immediately.

She was also surprised that Hayate had a mission so soon after coming around, she wasn't aware of it and realized later that he was quickly thrown in because of the lack of free jounin. She figured he himself wasn't filled in completely until leaving the building with Naruto. Thinking these things over for the hundredth time her fingers started to tap the arm of the chair as Tsunade continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"Call them back in and ask to have the Sand-nin to come with if they are able to." Tsunade sighed finally.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Let's just say Sand's presence won't be tolerated in Kuuchuu much longer."

* * *

(cough coughity cough cough) There we go. Nothing too fun (meaning hot HayaSaku action) but there will be a _little_ in the next chapter. Notice that little is stressed. 

Huge f'ing thanks to Aliora (go visit her here on ffnet) for reading this through and pointing out that I do indeed need a lot of help (which makes me happy though). And to everyone (points at Wildwesternwind) who bothers with comments here and on my LJ. It's a never ending source of amusement and inspires me to keep my act together.

Your Nushi


	6. Respite

Time to let the brain rest for a bit I feel. And I hope you all like blood…Rated M for weirdness.

Disclaimer: I don't need this… do I need this? Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Respite, Chapter 6

* * *

The group of nin moved through the dense stretches of forest with relative ease. Naruto was keeping up an almost constant string of chatter with the one kunoichi present. Raidou, in the lead, kept glancing back. One reason was to tell Naruto to give it a rest, which he didn't pick up on, and the other was to check on Hayate who had been steadily falling further back, finally bringing up the rear of the group.

Hayate's chest tightened painfully, like his muscles felt it was impossible to work for a moment, only to relax a second later as coughing took over. Holding the crook of his arm over his mouth he kept moving, practicing slow breaths to get enough oxygen in order to keep up.

The leader of the Sand nin, Usagi, glanced back every nowand then, giving the man considering looks before keeping pace with Raidou as they moved.

"What's wrong with him?" Usagi questioned quietly as another fit of coughing could be heard.

"Nothing. He's fine." Raidou answered immediately.

Although Hayate's coughing was more like white-noise for someone who was used to it, Raidou was becoming aware that it was happening far too often. It didn't seem natural, especially since Hayate had been in the hospital right before the mission had started.

Usagi gave him an unbelieving look but pressed on nonetheless; it wasn't his business and his nin were perfectly capable of continuing their journey towards Konoha. But, a few moments later Naruto's chatter came to halt as the kunoichi growled something to him and leapt away to travel with her teammates.

"Oi Raidou! I'm kinda thirsty, there's a stream coming up, maybe we could stop and fill up our canteens?" Naruto said while giving a look and jerking his head back at their group member now out of sight.

"Good idea. We'll press on until then." The main part of the group quickly disappeared as Naruto let his speed drop to what felt like crawling for him. He enjoyed the scenery for a moment, noticing the wind rushing through every now and then, giving him relief from the moist air.

Hayate was directly behind him but didn't catch up, and he looked back quickly when the man's movement halted. Hayate was bent over holding his chest and spat something towards the forest floor. Naruto grimaced as the smell of blood hit his nostrils.

"So…" Naruto said dropping down next to him, watching as the man wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine. You?" Hayate said conversationally, tightening his hitai-ate into place.

"Bit muggy out." Naruto commentedscratching the back of his head. "Okay, seriously, do you need to stop for a moment or something?"

"We should catch up." Hayate appreciated the offer, but his best bet was to make it back as quickly as possible so that he could rest for awhile.

Naruto plastered himself to Hayate's side as they continued on, practically brushing up against him as they landed in tandem. When a stretch of meadow came up in front of them through the trees Naruto slowed his vigorous run to keep in pace.

They were so close together that when they both jumped back into the trees Naruto practically knocked Hayate off the branch.He grasped the man's shoulder and hauled him back onto the limb of the tree.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" Naruto grinnedkeeping a grip on his shoulder. A strange prickling went through Hayate's skin and increased to the feeling of needles as Naruto hung on to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto blinked and removed his hand. He thought he'd try out his chakra trick on Hayate but from the look in the other man's eyes it hadn't worked out that well. Maybe he could only do that to Sakura; he'd never tried it on anyone else so he wasn't sure exactly how it even worked.

"My mistake. Guess it didn't work…" He looked around embarrassedly for a second. "You know that stream ahead? The one that's like…" He made a zigzag motion with his hand. "There's also this rock where one time I saw this village girl taking a dip. Oh man, you'd never catch Konoha girls doing something like that! She was so beautiful with really dark hair and-"

"Naruto." Hayate cut in, giving the young man an inquisitive look. "What are you doing?" He rubbed his chest, trying to calm the erratic feeling of pinching to his lungs as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing really, I was just… keeping you company." Hayate raised an eyebrow but pressed on ahead, leaving Naruto scrambling to catch up.

"I don't need to be babysat, Naruto."

"I'm _not_! But what if all of a sudden we got attacked and you came back all bloody? Well bloodier anyway-" Hayate's dark glance made him rethink what he was trying to say. "What I mean is, Sakura-chanwill do terrible things to me. Have you seen her when she slips on those black gloves of hers? Terrifies the hell out of me."

Hayate smiled as Naruto shuddered dramatically, although the look in Naruto's eyes said he really was just a tiny bit scared, if not excited as well. He laughed softly, cutting it off before his lungs thought it was a signal to start another round of pain.

"Besides, I'm your friend as well as Sakura-chan's, and she likes you and whatever…" Naruto lost his train of thought, if there had been one, as Hayate dissolved into something that sounded like a laugh before turning into a horrible bloody mess.

"You're a good friend, Naruto. But, maybe we should just catch up so we both can get home faster." Naruto loomed over his friend's bent back, unsure of what to do as fresh blood was mopped away.

"Ah, sounds like a good idea. Try to keep your lungs in your chest until Sakura-chan can strap you back down to a hospital bed." Hayate nodded in a subdued manner. He'd been thinking that was exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

Sakura paced outside Tsunade's office; she'd caught sight of Naruto's smiling face as he entered and the door shut behind them. It'd been almost forty-five minutes and still she waited. None of the injured jounin had awakened and all were in stable condition, so she really didn't need to be at the hospital. 

Thinking about storming in was sounding good until the door opened and Naruto walked out. Sakura peered around him quickly before the door closed once again. Now only the Sand-nin were left in Tsunade's office.

"Where is he?" She grabbed Naruto's vest and dragged him down the hall a little ways.

"Who?"

"You know _who_!" Sakura hissed dangerously. He regretted the bid for playfulness and allowed himself to be manhandled further away from prying eyes.

"He and Raidou left through the window a second ago, Raidou was going to go to Jounin HQ for a second, and Hayate said something about cleaning up." Sakura frowned and looked down at her feet. "But I think you should go see him…He wasn't coughing at all while we were in there, so Tsunade didn't say anything to him but…"

"What?"

"He was coughing up a lot of blood on the way here, Sakura. I don't think he wanted to go back to the hospital though, since I told him you were waiting out here." Sakura's face fell for a moment and then set into hard lines.

"Well, if he doesn't think taking care of himself is important, then I guess I shouldn't worry about it. I'm going back to the hospital." She turned as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I'll probably see you tonight, then." He walked the other way as Sakura raised a hand in farewell.

She fumed a little on the stairs, mind torn between waiting him out and going to him immediately. One would satisfy her ego, but the other feeling was rooted much deeper and she found she was able to shove back her ego with surprising ease."

* * *

It was still relatively early in the evening and people were heading up and down the streets at a leisurely pace. Sakura tapped her foot, heel moving up and down in the air nervously as she stood outside his door. 

"This is stupid," she decided as her thoughts left her with images of him bleeding out slowly in his apartment. She turned the knob and let herself in quietly. The shower was running and she had the almost insatiable urge to go down the hall and just walk in.

_No! I'm angry. He should have come to get checked out first instead of going home. Who cares about being sweaty when you're coughing up blood? I shouldn't be so worried…_

Sakura took off her sandals and picked up the katana he'd brought back, trying to occupy her mind. It wasn't the old one that looked incredibly well made, but was nice enough in its relatively new seeming way.

She set it back on his low coffee table as she sat down on the couch to wait. The wait wasn't a long one, as she heard the shower turn off and the door open shortly after. Sakura leaned on the arm of the couch and listened to him walk across the hall behind her.

When the sounds of cloth rustling came from his bedroom she gave up. Worriedly she headed into the hall, setting her face blank for what was in store before peeking around the doorframe. Hayate turned, fastening his pants, and glanced at her leaning against the doorway. She didn't look worried, in fact her face was almost completely blank, maybe only slightly bored in a way.

He sighed and felt his lungs protest as the heavy feeling gathering in them worsened. Sakura let her gaze run up and down his body, taking in his pale skin and the dark circles beneath his eyes. But noticing most of all, the slump to his frame and loose hanging limbs around his painfully noticeable ribs.

"Come to check up on me?" Hayate asked as she walked into the room. Stiffening in surprise, he looked down at the top of her head as she leaned against his chest. "It's okay…I'm fine Sakura." He whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I know…" She gulped and squeezed him a little, control slipping for a moment, hands running over his ribs as she glanced up at his face. He smiled reassuringly until she tilted her head up towards him.

"Don't-" He pulled back a little too slow and her lips pressed against hisown.

He tried to swallow the taste of blood from his mouth as her tongue glided across his lower lip. When he didn't respond she leaned back, moving her hands to his neck, questioning silently with her eyes. His lips were so soft she didn't want to stop, but his lack of response had her hesitating along with him.

"I…" He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her back and debated whether he should just brush his teeth and hope she'd understand, or leave things as they were.

Sakura wondered at the hesitation forming between them before meaning dawned on her. Strengthening her grip around his neck so that he couldn't get away,she kissed his jaw line and ran her fingers through his damp hair.

Finally, her lips made their way over his and rested, waiting for a response. He opened his eyes when the soft soothing touches stopped slightly on his mouth, her slow breaths washing over his skin. He looked around frantically, trying to think everything through before time stretchedout too long. Sakura on the other hand resolved to stand there until he either did something or possibly left, because she was _not_ going to move.

The way her smooth pink lips parted slightly went a long way towards wiping out doubt, and coupled with her closed eyes laying dark colored lashes against her cheeks all eroded his control. One last soft gulp, and he pressed his lips to hers. He paused at this point, but then her lips opened more while her fingers gripped his dark locks. She silently urged him on and he complied, slipping into her mouth and carefully exploring her.

Hayate thought she tasted wonderful, like she'd just eaten something he couldn't quite place but knew he savored. She responded in turn, guiding him skillfully and letting him wander at his own pace. When he fell back, she wrapped her lips around his retreating tongue before it escaped. Hayate grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled them together roughly with an arm at her back.

Sakura smiled a little mischievously as he came down to her cheek to lay a soft kiss before engaging her mouth once again. This time she forced his lips apart and swept through him with force, knowing instantly why he had hesitated. Although, she'd sensed it as he met her, the taste of blood was blatantly obvious in his own mouth. But, there was the underlying taste that she had smelled on most occasions when treating him, an almost sickly sweet taste.

It didn't offend her; it was strange but not unpleasant, and she let him know by running herself in his mouth while her hands ran over his exposed chest and stomach. Sakura tickled her nails down his clenching stomach muscles, causing a small noise to escape from his mouth only to be eaten by her own.

Hayate shivered at how hot her hands and body felt against his, the heat seemed to invade his chest and he dragged her backwards. She moved easily with his body, already used to following its direction. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise when he broke with her mouth, and her hands lost his flesh as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

With their break in contact, Hayate took the opportunity to try and quell the burning in his lungs with a helping of air. It didn't work, instead his chest seized, telling him of its coming mutiny. Sakura caught the look on his face and frowned as his arm flew from her back and arched around his mouth.

Sakura winced and gripped his shoulders as she watched on. _Oh…God_, she thought as blood dripped from the pit of his elbow and dropped onto his thigh, immediately indistinguishable from the dark fabric. He panted in short, painful sounding bursts, hands coming to rest on his knees for support.

He longingly wished for just a small respite from his condition as he leaned forward, resting his head against Sakura's stomach. Closing his eyes and remaining there in a sort of apology, he gathered himself slowly, letting the weight settle back into his lungs. She carefully ran her fingers through his dark hair and along his straining shoulder muscles. Biting her lip and pulling her thoughts back and forth forcefully she tried to think rationally.

_I should drag him right to the hospital!_, she thought instantly before he had leaned into her. His hands came from up from his knees to hold her hips lightly, and then helifted his head, running his chin along her stomach to look up at her. The look he gave her was calm but something pleading flickered through the darkness before being swallowed up by the nin inside.

Sakura sat down on his parted knees, sliding her legs along the bed until their hips were flush, not caring in the least about the blood that cooled her bare skin for a moment. Hayate breathed out in a rush and eyed her warily as she tempted him to do more than he was willing to even think about in his current state.

Sakura wanted to do something about both of the looks she'd just witnessed. One wanted to be assured of something, the other wanted to be placated. She wasn't sure she could do either, but she was willing to start trying in earnest now. His current situation called for a careful handling, but Sakura threw that aside for a direct approach as she grabbed his chin to keep him from leaning away again. Her tongue forcing its way into his mouth surprised him and he made a true effort at this point, grabbing her upper arms and pushing her back.

"I don't care how much you bleed on me, Hayate. I'm just going to keep coming back." Sakura whispered as he searched her pale green eyes for something.

Sighing, he relaxed his grip, smoothing the marks he'd made by running his hands up and down her soft but firm flesh. Sakura shivered in response.

"I'm sorry…" he offered, glancing up and down her body while she shivered from his small touch. Sakura shook her head, gathering him up into a hug, her arms squeezing and her legs doing the same to his hips.

"Don't apologize. Just let me…want this without you worrying about it," she mumbled over the skin of his shoulder.

Not for the first, or even thousandth time, Hayate wished he were younger, healthier, as one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen draped herself around his body. His chest started to ache, but he couldn't be sure it was entirely caused by the sickness worming its way deeper into his defenseless tissue. So he stroked her back, carefully trying to spare her clothing of the blood staining his arm brightly in the fading light.

"Maybe we should go now." _I don't want to go…_ Sakura gripped him fiercely even as she uttered the words.

"Not yet." Hayate lightly squeezed her, wanting her to stay, warming his body, but afraid his body might respond to her closeness and heat. Or, rather, he was more afraid of the lack of response and subsequently offending her. "In a bit…Let's go out first."

"What? Where?" Sakura pulled away slightly, adjusting her legs so that she sat almost cross-legged around him. Hayate didn't seem fazed and didn't make a big deal of the decidedly more intimate posture.

"Out for a drink of course," he smiled a little as her eyebrow quirked. "We probably won't have time later…and besides, I told Raidou and Naruto I'd be there."

"Well…alright. But eat something, I can still see all your ribs," to make a point of this she ran her palms over his sides. "Then we should go…afterwards."

"Back to the hospital." Hayate finished, deadpan. The thought of lying awake all night in that room curled cruelly in his stomach. Sakura bit her lip a little but nodded in response. As of yet, she had held off sending even the smallest filament of chakra into him, afraid of what she'd find out.

"Let's get something to eat." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Sakura forced food on him, much to the amusement of the gathered nins. There were, surprisingly, many nin out and about that night, coming and going from shops, restaurants, and most notably bars and hangouts. 

The news of the current situation had, of course, spread like wild fire through the ranks and most older nin were expecting some kind of imminent conflict, taking the chance to relax before the storm hit.

Neither Raidou nor Naruto mentioned Hayate's condition, even as he sat at the table with them regularly filling up his napkin between stretches of conversation. Finally, Sakura couldn't deal with it anymore and offered to walk him home. She ledthem on their way through the shabby gathering place.

When they stepped out of the smoky, loud mass, it was into the dark of evening. Still early enough to be humid, but the gathering shadows promised a respite from the hot day. Sakura felt the air stick to her skin, doing nothing to cool her down as she walked alongside Hayate through the streets.

Hayate pulled on his shirt a little, the combination of mugginess and the already heavy feeling in his chest making him uncomfortable. His mood dropped further as they made their way steadily to the hospital. He glanced over and found Sakura trailing slightly behind him, arms clasped at her back. Then she stopped moving entirely, staring at the ground in concentration.

"You don't want to stay at the hospital tonight."

He agreed with her in his mind but being the man he was, replied in the opposite.

"I don't mind. I'm used to it by now."

Sakura frowned at him disbelievingly. She came back to his side and grabbed his hand, squeezing until he squeezed back and smiled down at her. If he did anything without thinking about it first, it was to smile. Sakura never felt he was doing it just to appease her or anyone, and it wasn't just the ingrained response she felt most people possessed.

"Well, even if you do stay there it will be to have someone check in on you every once in awhile." Hayate's face blanked and he tilted his head to side. "So I won't really be treating you or anything…"

"Isn't the point to have someone hovering over me?" He couldn't really see where this was going, he already knew the hospital routine well.

"Yes…" Sakura fidgeted a little, breaking his gaze and looking around. "What I mean is, since no one's going to be doing anything to you, there's no point in staying at the hospital tonight."

Hayate perked a little bit, the thought of 'sleeping' in his own bed before being confined again was extremely pleasing. So he tried to say as much without sounding too hopeful. "I suppose that's true." Sakura's face broke into a huge smile and he looked on wonderingly.

"Then it's settled!" She said happily, tugging him along a different street, away from the hospital room with its window and two beds perfectly made, one always empty.

Hayate followed, pushing his arm along hers as they made their way towards his apartment. "Are you walking me home?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't I be the one walking you home?" He smiled as she practically dragged him to his door.

"That wouldn't make any sense," she laughed as he unlocked the door. "Since I'm staying here tonight." The door swung open but neither entered as he stared down at her.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me." Sakura smiled wider and walked in, quickly taking off her sandals and leaving them by the door. He followed suit sedately, watching her make her way towards his bedroom and disappear.

"Why?"

"You ask that like you expect me to attack you in the night." Sakura laughed and turned to him as he entered. "If you don't want to sleep at the hospital, then I have to stay here."

Hayate highly doubted that. But, he looked over the young woman standing in front of him, face set in a half smile that looked a little worried. If he wasn't so occupied with thinking about how much coughing he'd be doing that night he'd view the situation differently.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. I'm not planning on doing much sleeping..." The look on Sakura's face had him backtrack and rethink quickly. "That's not what I meant."

Her eyebrows were arched highly. "Oh, that's too bad. You shouldn't give a girl false hopes, Hayate."

He snorted in disbelief before he could control himself, shaking his head at her innocent look. "You can have the be-"

"If you offer me the bed we're going straight to the hospital," she hissed at him.

Hayate was at a loss as to how to handle the situation. They stared at each other for a few minutes before decidedly giving up. He went to his closet and pulled out some clothes, passing a pile to her and pointing to the bathroom in the hall.

"Bathroom." One word that he meant to be a command, since seeing Sakura change wasn't going to help him at all. Even if he wanted to try anything, he was sure his lungs would rein him in quickly enough and leave him more than uncomfortable.

"Hai." She smiled as she closed the door behind her, letting it slip then.

Sakura considered the clothes he had given her as she thought about the actions she'd have to take. Once she was done dressing she would have to at least get an inkling of the extent of damage he was walking around with.

When she finally slipped out of her own clothes into the shirt and shorts he'd given her, he was already done getting dressed. Which seemed to involve just taking off everything and slipping on a pair of drawstring pants.

"Can you just sit on the edge of the bed?" Resting on the side of the bed he watched her walk over and then crawl around behind him. He thought about maybe giving her a pair of pants as well, seeing as her bare legs were getting to be a slight distraction.

He took the smallest breaths possible as she curled her chakra through his back into his chest. It didn't hinder his breathing in any way, but he had to practice a calm posture and force his thoughts onto keeping his lungs in line so as not to disturb her.

But, his general condition was disturbing enough for her. Coughing wouldn't have made her think of it as worse, since she could hardly believe he was up and functioning in his current state. Although, his flesh wasn't lying to her, she was amazed at the trauma she could 'see' inside. Fluids sloshed in both lungs and seemed to be leaking slowly from every tear she'd ever tried to mend.

"Okay, all done." Sakura said patting his shoulder and sitting back.

"Good." He stood and walked to the bathroom quickly, a fit of coughing taking over as she listened to him spitting into the sink. The sound ofrunning water in the bathroom floated to her before he returned. "I'll try not to wake you too often."

Sakura smiled and pulled up his comforter, getting underneath and sliding over as he did the same. When they were both settled in the dark room, he shifted uncomfortably for more than one reason. Sakura, unsure, reached out and pulled herself closer to him, resting a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Hayate slowly laid his arm along her back, resting his hand on her waist.

_This is nice…_she thought absently since it had been…well, she couldn't remember the last time she'd just lain next to a man. One part of her was wished their situations could be different, but she was content enough just being there.

When her chakra leaked through her hand and flooded through him he twitched. Again it was odd, but this time it was just the comforting feeling he usually experienced when Sakura was working on him. She did what she could to stop the bleeding and weeping inside of him. It was a vicious cycle of bleeding, then coughing, which would lead to more tearing and in turn more bleeding.

He sighed a little as the heavy feeling lifted minutely, pulling Sakura a little closer, taking comfort in her soft, feminine form. Sakura watched his eyes drift shut and returned her concentration to her chakra, intent on trying her best to ease at least a portion of his discomfort.

* * *

Thanks:

Aliora - I promise to fit in some yaoi as well. Haha, only joking. But I'm not really…

Wildwesternwind - for the love of GOD, stop putting dirty thoughts into my head. (And check out my Bio/Profile/Author's Page for a link to an _awesome_ pic of Hayasaku goodness she drew for me! My greatest dream fulfilled.)

Everyone who reviews, comments and stalks me!

Your Nushi


End file.
